Remember?
by maybewe'relost
Summary: Neville gave his heart to Luna on the Battle of  Hogwarts, without a reply. Now, six months later, they meet up again when they are both grieving. What happens? One-shot.


"Luna, I love you. I always have… and I always will. You do believe me, don't you?"

That moment replayed in Luna's head over and over again as she stood over her father's grave. Yes, Xenophilius Lovegood was murdered by a couple of Death Eaters when Luna was fighting in The Battle of Hogwarts. Ironically, she wasn't thinking of her father, she was thinking of Neville. She pulled her coat tighter around her and shivered, her white-blond hair blowing around her in the wind. _It's only October and the wind is already cold!_ She stared at the words engraved on her father's tombstone and sniffled, licking her lips which she knew would be chapped by the end of the day.

_Xenophilius "Xeno" Lovegood_

_Born: March 12__th__, 1960._

_Died: May 2__nd__,1998._

_A great father and wizard. Good luck finding the Crumple Horned Snorkacks, and don't let the Nargles get to you._

Sighing, wiping some hair out of her face, she gave her wand a twist and conjured some flowers out of the end of it, wrapping them around her father's grave. She grinned, turned and lightly stepped away from Xenophilius' grave. After a few minutes of walking through the graveyard full of wizards and witches, she spotted a blond haired young man standing in front of a grave, sniffling a little. She recognized him as Neville Longbottom, and instantly walking over to him, she remembered the words he spoke to her last month. She stopped next to him, looking at the words on the headstone.

_Augusta M. Longbottom_

_Born: June 5__th__, 1938._

_Died: May 2__nd__, 1998._

Luna's face fell a little as she realized who it was: Neville's grandmother. He barely looked up at Luna when she patted him on the back. Of course, it'd been six whole months already since Augusta would've died, but this was Neville's grandmother, his "gran" as he called her. Luna sighed, leaning her head on Neville's shoulder. She thought about what Neville had said to her on the night of the battle, when she hadn't really replied, just stared at him in awe. She felt embarrassed for doing that now, and winced. "Luna," came Neville's cracked voice. She looked at him, and his face was streaked with tears. Quickly, he wiped them

away as he realized she was looking at him.

"Yes, Neville?" she replied in her soft, sweet sounding voice.

"Do you think you could… conjure some flowers? Like- like you did for Xeno- your father's grave?" She gasped, her mouth open a bit. It took a few minutes for her to close it, and when she did, she nodded, biting her lower lip as she conjured the flowers and laid them on Augusta's headstone. She was still in awe that Neville spotted her from when she was at her father's grave… and he didn't say hello? "Neville, why didn't you come say hello to me when I was over there?" she pointed towards her father's grave and shivered as a big gust of wind swooped down over the graveyard, blowing Luna's hair askew.

"I just thought you might've wanted to be alone. I would've." he said casually, still staring down at Augusta's headstone. Luna's insides stung and she felt sick. _Of course! Of course! Take the hint, Luna, he wants to be alone! She gritted her teeth, and, still feeling bad, she turned to walk away, but she quickly stopped and turned around when Neville touched her arm. "No.. I… Merlin, I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean- I didn't want you to go- I just… I mean-" Luna felt relieve wash over here in waves; Neville didn't want her to go! She could have sung with joy, but she couldn't at the sight of Neville's guilty looking face._

"_Oh, Neville. It's alright. I understand what you meant-"_

"_You do?" he said, looking up at Luna's face and grinning._

"_Of course… would you like to, erm, go to my house? So the Nargles don't get us?" Neville, still grinning, laughed at this, throwing his head back. At first, Luna thought he was making fun of her, and her insides stung again. But then, when he was done laughing, he threw his arms around Luna, hugging her. Luna was taken aback by this and it took a moment for her to hug him back. "Yes, Luna. I don't want Nargle-infested hair, now do I?" he asked, pulling away from the hug. Luna smiled, took his hand in her own and they started to walk together, the sadness all gone from the earlier events of the day. _

_It was only a short walk to Luna's house, and not surprisingly, she still lived exactly where the rook-house had been. But, since it had been destroyed by Death Eaters, she had another, smaller house built. It was only one story, and it looked quite like the Shell Cottage Bill and Fleur lived in. It wasn't entirely made of shells, but it was about the same size. There were Dirigible Plums hanging everywhere, kites attached to the house, and smoke coming out of the chimney. At first, Luna looked alarmed, but then remembered her house elf, Resa. "Oh, Resa must be warming the house for us."_

"_Resa? How did Resa know I was going to be here?" he asked, one eyebrow raised._

"_Resa's my house elf… and no, I guess she wouldn't know you were coming. I suppose she only thought I was coming. I just supposed it would be rude to say she was only warming the house for me," Neville chuckled, and as they reached the door, Luna walked in, but not before taking off her shoes, whispering to Neville, "She doesn't like people to go inside and walk on the freshly sweeped floor with their shoes." Once their shoes were off, Luna, still grasping Neville's hand, walked inside, slipping off her purple coat. It was toasty warm in the small cottage and Neville, getting warmer by the second, took off his own dark jacket, revealing a simple cardigan over a dark blue shirt. Luna twirled in circles into the kitchen, where a small house elf was bending over the fire. "Mistress Luna!" it squeaked, turning around and bowing. _

"_Hello, Resa! This is Neville, my… friend." Luna said, stuttering a bit and biting her lower lip. Neville shook Resa's tiny hand and grinned, either not noticing Luna's falter or pretending not to. _

"_Nice to meet Master Neville, Mistress! I have supper all ready for you, and it's lucky I made extra!" Resa said excitedly. _

"_Yes, quite lucky, Resa. Maybe you sensed he'd be here!" Luna grinned, taking Neville's hand and leading him into the living room, sitting down. Almost instantly, Resa hurried in, carrying a tray with two tea cups and a tea kettle on it. She set it down on the table, pouring some tea in each cup, then bowing her way out. "Resa always lets me fix my tea for myself. I like it that way, and I don't make her do everything, you know. I hope you like gurdyroots." Luna said, letting a single drop of milk fall into her tea, then a few sprinkles of sugar. She lifted it to her lips and took a sip, shivering. Neville did the same, not quite accustomed to gurdyroot tea. He almost gagged; it tasted so much like grass. Feeling sick, he set the cup down with a smile. _

_"Do you like it, Neville? Be honest, please," she said, staring at Neville, still holding her cup. _

_"It's different. I've never had it before, so I'm not used to it." _

_"Oh, I know how that feels. You feel sick at first, right?" and Neville nodded quickly. He was glad Luna understood. Not too long after, Resa bowed her way in, carrying two full bowls of soup, which Neville hoped wasn't gurdyroots. Seeing the look on Neville's face, Luna giggled. "No, no, Neville. It's not gurdyroots. It's just sausage and bean. It's good, Resa makes it a lot." After Resa left and they had taken a few bites of the soup, Neville decided to speak up. _

_"Luna?"_

_"Yes, Neville?" she asked, smiling at him._

_"Remember... the Battle of Hogwarts?" Luna was taken aback; of course she remembered the Battle! She frowned, setting down her bowl._

_"Yes?" she said, still frowning._

_"Well... remember what I told you? That night?" Luna tensed, her frown disappearing. _

_"Of course..."_

_"Do you... do you have... well..." _

_"Neville? Can we talk about this outside?" Luna asked, standing up. Neville nodded, also standing up. They walked into the front room, putting on their coats again. "Resa! We're going outside!" _

_"Yes Mistress!" Resa squeaked. Luna opened the door and walked out into the chilly air, Neville following close behind. "At least the sun is shining now," Luna said, squinting and looking up at the sky. They were silent for a moment, and Neville wondered if Luna had forgotten why they were out there. "So, about the Battle." she said, and Neville felt relieved._

_"Yes." he said._

_"Remind me what you said?" she said, turning her pale face towards him and looking him in the eyes. _

_"I... I said... 'Luna, I love you. I always have… and I always will. You do believe me, don't you?'"_

_"That's word for word," she said dreamily, smiling. _

_"You remembered it?" _

_"Of course I did... Neville, it meant a lot to me." Neville felt his heart quickening and his stomach flip-flopped. _

_"So..." he said, leaning closer to Luna's face, and he hoped, he prayed, that Luna was doing the same. He shut his eyes, then Luna's cold lips were against his. He wrapped his arms around Luna and she put her hands on his cheeks. They pulled away after a moment and Luna giggled, hugging Neville. _

_"I love you too, Neville." _


End file.
